


Cursed Inheritance: A Star Wars story

by Ljohs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arkanis (Star Wars), First Order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljohs/pseuds/Ljohs
Summary: On another side of the galaxy as yet unknown, a former pilot and criminal decides to know her fate, showing that it could be darker than she had ever imagined. With the help of a young Chiss in the same situation, they both will face forgotten secrets, hidden pains and the fractured minds of the enemies. One with the potential to overthrow thousands of leaders using his own fears as a sore but emptier than his mere existence. And the another struggling to excel in the same darkness carrying a weight and a dead name that would mark him forever based on a deathly reputation. The Dark Side of the galaxy keeps many thoughts based on sorrow, tears and suffering. Something darker that plays with the more intrepid imagination of those consumed by the absence of light. The shadow of the Empire is capable of everything by power. And the wings of hope of the rebels will no longer be enough.Will these corrupted souls be able to guide the galaxy on a better path...Even if they don't want to try?





	Cursed Inheritance: A Star Wars story

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cursed Inheritance: A Star Wars story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306189) by Lolweaponess. 



_**More than twenty years ago.** _

Between the confines of the reconquered planets, Arkanis was a sad, nostalgic planet. Known as "the cradle of order," which housed the unborn purposes of the newly created First Order. That would remain in history forever. It will be one of the most important worlds of the Empire in the future.

But there was always this recurrent pouring rain, and if it did not, the sun remained hidden by the thick clouds that never ceased to promise more and more rainy days. Sometimes the rain was so habitual in Arkanis that if it was missing for two days, the scientists ended up by analyzing those strange circumstances. Something too exaggerated for people who hated warm climates, like the little Gustav Beque. He had never seen the sun directly, and that was something that made him anxious rather than expect such typical rains since he was an infant. Gustav believed fervently that if the sun peered out, his parents would stop being angry with themselves and with him. If that horrible climate didn't depress them...

"Everything would be different, _wouldn't_ it?" He said to himself, hugging one of his stuffed animals. He always had a solitary childhood, accompanied by the domestic servants who were in charge to please him because of the orders of his parents.

What was it for them to take care of him by _themselves?_ That was what he wanted most. That's why he hated Arkanis. If he were on another planet, with another family-

But his parents were powerful. He listened to them everywhere when they had military meetings, how the way-inferior people treated them and how they spoiled their little son when they got to knew him. Gustav hated that thing called power for the rather innocent reason of seeing his parents unhappy, for feeling so alone and abandoned. He was a just a child. He couldn't understand the relevant features of power and how it seduced the naive adults like those who inhabited that disgustingly gray, melancholic planet. But his father, an important officer in charge of the military forces that reconquered Arkanis, always reminded little Gustav of the importance of power, the intelligence and cunning, hoping that his son respected him for those moments, so that he could be an exemplary successor of him. And, of course, to do everything for the sake of "the organization." The little one didn't understand the degree of those mighty words nor he did wanted to do it. At that moment, he cared more about the happiness of his loved ones, of his nation, of his family, like any empathic and naive child. Not only did he hate his homeworld for the horrible climate, but he also did it because the whole Arkanian society had pretty different values from those of a normal planet. No matter how stained your hands were, you were respected for it while the others sought to assassinate you to reach the achievements of your own corruption. You were important if you got power at any cost, it did not matter if it affected third parties. You could have everything you wanted if you dared to trample on others and misery if you were not capable of.

That's why Gustav's kindly condescending attitude was too... annoying. He destroyed all those stereotypes and affected his father's reputation. He was, truly, a disgrace.

He had heard the stories from the outside. Goodness was reigning in the galaxy. Many times he thought what it would be like to travel to such peaceful planets ruled by the New Republic. Nonetheless, what he came to hear were only under the category of rumors. Born in the cradle of an Imperial society, they sure were. He had only to use that servile personality to satisfy the people who harbored power and bad feelings, but more than anything, to please his parents.

"Everything you want, you can obtain it with **power** ," Armitage said, his gaze was always gloomy. He was as young as Gustav, but he had the potential of a newly graduated soldier.

Armitage Hux was a very distant relative of Gustav. Well, it was clear that in Arkanis many families had consanguineous ties following the natural history of the gray planet. He was his distant cousin, but in spite of that, Gustav admired him too much. He was determined and strong—all those things that he was not. His intelligence didn't disappoint at all and his purposes were too clear. He had changed a lot lately since he had met him. Armitage did intend to please the wishes of his father, who previously considered him a weak-willed boy that could be forged with character. Gustav remembered when Armitage was like him, and he wondered what would have happened, for his attitude was changed from day-to-night, so literally as was it said. It is clear that they both achieved that purpose. The commander of the Academy of Arkanis was tied to his father's works, so that Armitage's visits to his home were too frequent—although the latter considered it nothing but inopportune.

"But power corrupts people," replied Gustav, assuredly. Although he liked to hold a different view from others.

"That's what you think. And for me, it's a vision too innocent. I strive to fulfill my purposes by the means I can get. You should do the same."

"But you're only twelve, you're just... a boy?"

Armitage stopped looking out of the window and approached to his little cousin, who was watching him closely. Armitage stirred the reddish locks of Gustav, making him smile for that peculiar, unexpectedly reaction.

"If you want happiness, if you want your parents to love you, you have to get the power to show them your purpose. Whatever you want, get it at any cost, even at the expense of the others." Armitage walked away, and before exiting the room, he looked at the young boy, who watched him with a rare admiration.

As if he had found a role model without wanting to.

"What? How did you know all that? "Asked Gustav, flushed by the obviousness of his feelings. He didn't knew it was so easy to read. Or perhaps, everyone knew, but only Armitage had made sure to say it. Which for him, was not bad, but curious.

Armitage sighed with little patience.

"Look, I'll be the next general of the new Empire. That is the destiny for me. I will rebuild the glory of our ancestors. What will you do, Gustav, if you can hardly think of your own happiness?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English translation of my girlfriend's work, a fanfic about Star Wars: Episode VIII.  
> Click here to see the original work (in Spanish): https://www.wattpad.com/story/57835931-cursed-inheritance-a-star-wars-story
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a comment and a kudo!


End file.
